Daddy Issues
by movielover121796
Summary: Kelsey Summit is a teenage hacker who is good at what she does. G.I. Joe recruits her. Snake Eye's and her are close. I know, terrible summary, please give it a chance. :)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Kelsey Summit.

I am a 18 year old, blond hair, brown eyed girl.

I am a master hacker and have some basic hand to hand experience.

I also work on cars in my spare time.

My mother is dead.

My father is missing, presumed dead.

I have no siblings.

And now, I am part of the G.I. Joes.

Snake Eye's partner.

This is my story.

Codename: Eaglestrike!


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed her age to 18 as some people said it was a possibly Mary Sue and I don't really want that. Thanks to everyone for reviewing! It keeps me writing. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think and any suggestions or suggestions for changes are welcomed. But praise is welcomed as well. Enjoy!**

**Also I don't own G.I. Joe. I only own Kelsey, my OC.**

School had just finished for the long weekend and I was driving myself home in my very large pick up truck. When I arrived home I looked around at my lot seeing all of the cars I was working on. I had a Lamborghini in the corner which I had built from scrap parts of Lamborghini's, an army vehicle which was armed to the teeth with some guns I built and special armor. It was very bad ass and I was thinking of selling it to the government to use but never got around to it. I figured that they would not like to take something from me, a master hacker who could hack into their system any time I wanted and not leave a trace.

I pulled into my drive and parked the car and turned the engine off, got out, and headed to my garage. I dropped my bags and started working on my new project, an army tank which I was piecing together. The shell was done but I was finishing the engine and tuning her up. I was under the tank when I heard a car arrive and footsteps approaching.

"Kelsey Summit?" I heard a voice. I dragged myself out from under the tank and looked up to see a bunch of scary looking people. The large, tall, blond one stepped forward.

"My name is Duke. Are you Kelsey?" He asked. I nodded, a little nervous.

"Are you with the government?" I asked.

"Kinda." Duke responded. My eyes widened.

"Oh. Um. Did you find out about the hacking? I am sorry. I'll stop." I said hurriedly.

"We are not here about that." Duke responded. "We are here to recruit you." He added. I clearly looked confused as he elaborated.

"We need your skills and was wondering if you would come with us for a test." I looked at the group wearily. A red haired woman stepped forward towards me and smiled, a genuine smile.

"Hi. I'm Scarlett. We honestly don't want to harm you. We just have a few tests. Please trust us." She said. She made me relax a little bit and I nodded.

"Fine. But I am driving my own vehicle." I said. I wiped my hands and locked up my house. I then turned to Duke and said.

"Do you have any use of a high class army vehicle, bullet proof siding, top speed of 100 miles per hour?" I asked.

"Possibly. Why?" He asked.

"I have one which I want to get rid of so I'll drive that one." I grabbed the keys for the car and headed over to it.

"One of my team members with ride with you. To make sure that you come." Duke said, motioning to the man in all black. He made me nervous but I nodded in response and pursed my lips. I jumped into the vehicle and leaned across to open the passenger vehicle. I rolled down my window and Duke walked over.

"His name is Snake Eyes. No he does not talk, unless you know ASL." He said with a slight laugh.

"Well good for me because I know it." I responded. I noticed Snake Eye's look towards me with his head cocked to the side. Duke raised his eyebrows at me and nodded. I started the vehicle and felt it hum and purr. The others went in their vehicle and started driving off. I slowly followed, looking back at my house wishing that I could be in bed sleeping right now instead of driving with a group of people who I had no idea who they were. Snake Eyes was silent the entire journey. I looked at him a few times to see him staring straight out the window. But I caught him looking at me a few times with his head to the side, obviously trying to figure me out.

"Just by looking at me, you aren't going to figure me out. And trying to burn a hole in my head with your eyes isn't going to work either." I said, looking over at him.

"**Sorry**." He replied. "**The thing is, I cannot figure out what exactly General Hawk wants with you. You are so young.**" He said.

"That was my thoughts exactly. Yes I may be a good hacker but none of you seem like you hack. You all seem like field work people. I, definitely, am not that." I replied.

"**Do you know any martial arts?**" He asked.

"No. I workout sometimes to keep in shape, but I have not martial arts experience. All I do is sometimes hack when I need something and built cars. Then I still have to go to school." I replied.

"**How many more years of school?**" He asked.

"I'm a senior. Ill be graduating in about a month." I responded.

"**Any future ambitions?**" Snake Eyes asked.

"I wanted to go to college to get a degree or some sorts, but unfortunately I cannot afford it." I replied.

"**Why?**" He bluntly asked back.

"My parents passed away a few years ago and I have just enough money to keep a small house. I built cars and do them up for people, who let me, to bring in a little more money. As soon as I turned 18 years old I left my family members house who was looking after me and got a small house of my own." I said, looking straight at the road. He nodded. I saw the car in front of us pull off the main road and I slowly followed. Snake Eyes tapped my shoulder and signed,

"**So what does this vehicle do?**"

"Well is bullet proof, as far as I can tell. It also has a gun on the top which can be retracted, the windows can be replaced with metal grills so that you can hide in here and put guns in the slots. It also has a good top speed." I responded.

"**How did you come across it?**" He asked.

"I built it." I responded. "I came across a Hummer shell and worked up from there."

"**Impressive.**" He said.

"Thanks." I replied. I noticed the car in front, turn off again and go down a long drive way. A few minutes later they pulled up in front of a small building.

"I am guessing that this is just a meeting place for us and you guys don't actually stay here." I said and he nodded in response. I turned the engine off and proceeded to climb out of the vehicle. I walked around the vehicle and walked up to the group of people.

"Please follow us." Scarlett said. I followed them and Snake Eyes trailed last to make sure that I followed. Once inside I was indicated to sit in a chair. I sat down and a few minutes later a door opened. I looked over my shoulder and said,

"Clayton?"


End file.
